


UNTITLED NIAM SMUT

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANON REQUESTED; can you do a Niam daddy kink (or just incest) where Liam is the dad (or a babysitter if incest) and Niall is like 7 and Liam makes Niall some toast with Nutella cause he was hungry but he leaves the nutella jar open and niall unattended and when he comes back Niall is covered in Nutella so Liam showers him but Niall starts licking his hand and idk but things get slightly smutty, please ? i’ll love you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNTITLED NIAM SMUT

Niall’s mum was going on a business trip and had no one to look after her seven year old son, only for a couple days. Niall’s mum called Liam as a last minute baby sitter, Liam of course said he would look after Niall.

Liam and Niall were sitting on the sofa in the dark watching Toy story. Liam was hoping it would help Niall settle down and Niall will start to dose off, after all it was 9pm.

”Li, I’m hungry” Niall whined.

”Niall you ate like half an hour again, you need to sleep soon” Liam said. Niall was currently sitting on Liam’s lap. Niall was like a little brother to Liam, Liam had known Niall since he was a baby, he was a good family friend.

”Want Nutella” Niall pouted.

”Fine! promise me you’ll to sleep after Ni?” Liam sighed.

Niall nodded and grinned that he got his own way, Liam was too nice to say no to Niall when he pouted, he looked super adorable and Liam was just too kind.

Niall followed Liam to the kitchen and watched Liam make the Nutella sandwich. Liam left the nutella jar open on the kitchen side and sat Niall at the table, the nutella sandwich on a plate,

”Stay here Okay? I’m just going to the toilet.” Liam said to Niall. Niall nodded and Liam went to the toilet. When he finished he walked back to the kitchen.

”Niall! What are you doing!?” Liam said, Niall was sitting on the floor nutella all over his hands and all over his face.

”I like Nutella” Niall giggled.

”Come on, bath time” Liam sighed holding Niall’s hand taking him upstairs to the bathroom. ”Come on take your clothes off” Liam said to Niall.

Niall shook his head and started licking his hands. ”Yum taste nice” Niall laughed. Liam watched Niall lick his hands, the way his tongue flicked out to lick in between his fingers. Liam was imagining Niall licking his cock the way he was licking his fingers, Liam shouldn’t be thinking about Niall that way but it was hot.

”C-come on Niall” Liam said, growing an erection.

”What’s that?” Niall giggled pointing to Liam’s crotch.

”I-Its nothing” Liam said. Niall giggled and walked towards Liam putting his hands on Liam’s crotch, making Nutella marks on the trousers.

”Wow mines small your’s this big” Niall said, making a motion with his hands.

”N-Niall” Liam said.

”Can you show me?” Niall grinned.

”You can’t tell anyone” Liam said, Niall nodded and held his pinky out, Liam linked his pinky with Niall.

Liam started pulling down his trousers, his boxers coming off with them. ”Woah, its really big” Niall said.

Liam nodded, Niall started grabbing Liam’s dick and Liam swallowed a moan. Niall flicked his tongue out and licked some of the Nutella that he put on Liam’s dick off.

”N-Niall what are you doing?” Liam asked.

”I like it” Niall grinned. Liam nodded and thought why not? Niall pinky promised he wouldn’t tell anyone and Niall’s young he doesn’t know its bad and he doesn’t know his giving Liam a blow job.

Niall carried on licking before he started sucking on the head.

”Oh wow Niall your g-good at t-that..” Liam moaned.

Niall hummed and Liam’s eyes widened.

Niall started sucking farther down and Liam moaned. Niall carried on sucking.

”Im gonna cum” Liam said.

Niall got confused but carried on sucking, glad that he was making the older boy Happy.

Liam came and Niall scrunched up his face pulling off of Liam’s cock.

Niall spat out the cum. ”That’s disgusting taste salty” Niall said continuing to repeatedly spit out the cum.

Liam laughed. ”Come On Ni, Bath time.”


End file.
